A Shrek Christmas Story
by xXPikaPrincessXx
Summary: This is about how Shrek and the gang celebrate Christmas. What could possibly happen? It's my first fanfic so be nice! I will try and update as I get new ideas! Please r&r. ON HOLD UNTIL I CAN FINISH.
1. Chapter 1

A Shrek Christmas Story

Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

**Note: This is taking place at Shrek's swamp, not Far Far Away.**

**This is my first fic so please be nice!**

"Good morning, good morning!" Donkey yells as he enters Shrek and Fiona's room in a very cheerful mood. "Now, come on and get your lazy butt up! There's only 33 days left till Christmas and we gotta get ready!" Shrek and Fiona awake with a startle. "Donkey! Don't you know that we are trying to get some sleep! Now leave us alone and let us sleep!", Shrek says. "Come on lazy bones! It's time to get up!", Donkey says and pulls off Shrek's blanket. He then says "Man, you really need to put a pair of pajamas on!" and leaves the room.

1 hour later, Shrek and Fiona are awake and are now getting some breakfast. Donkey and Pussy are outside enjoying the lovely weather. Fiona says "Looks like a nice day out. Maybe we should go out and buy Christmas presents for everyone and decorate the house". "Maybe", Shrek says "but I have a lot of stuff to do around here like clean the windows, vacuum the house, water the plants…" "Oh, come on, it will be fun! It won't take us long and you'll have time to do your things when we get back. The mall shouldn't be that crowded.", Fiona said cheerfully.

**Yay, Shrek and Fiona are going Christmas shopping! I wonder what will happen. You'll have to find out in the next chapter!** **:)** **But for now, please r&r and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Shrek Christmas

Chapter 2: Christmas Shopping

**Note: This is taking place at Shrek's swamp, not Far Far Away.**

**Yes, I know there may not be a mall in the movies but just play along. XD**

We find Shrek and Fiona in the mall, holding hands and looking around the stores. They found this adorable Santa hat at Forever21 that would look great on Donkey and also one for Puss that came with a cute Santa outfit. Then, Shrek and Fiona went to different stores because they were getting each other presents and didn't want the other to see what they were getting.

30 minutes later, Shrek and Fiona met up at the food court. They didn't know what they wanted to eat so they looked around at the different food place and decided on Cosmos Pizza. They found a table while Shrek ordered the food. Shrek came back with the drinks and said that the food was going to take a while to cook. To pass the time, Shrek and Fiona talked about how they made out with the gifts and how they were decorating the house later to make it look nice. Moments later, number 29 was called, which was Shrek and Fiona's order. Shrek went and got the food and they started eating.

Afterwards, Shrek and Fiona went looking around for a place that sold Christmas trees and decorations. They finally found Sears and in that store, they were able to get a nice Christmas tree and some decorations for the outside and for the tree. Then, they both left the store and went home to start preparing.

* * *

**I made this chapter a little longer as you can see. I don't know how many chapters they will be in this story and I will probably figure that out toward the middle of the story. I will also try and extend the chapter as I go on. **

**Please r&r and tell me what you think as you wait for the next chapter to come out!** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

A Shrek Christmas Story

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

**Note: This is taking place at Shrek's swamp, not Far Far Away.**

**I also took a look at what everyone said in their reviews. Most people asked for more dialog and longer chapters so I took that into consideration when writing this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**Shrek and Fiona came home to find the house a BIG disaster. "Omg, what happened here?" Fiona asks Shrek. "I think I know who did this and they're going to be in a lot of trouble" Shrek says impatiently. He then goes and finds Donkey. When he does…

"DONKEY! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Shrek said, yelling.

"Okay, you got me. I invited some friends over and had a party!" Donkey says cheerfully.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID DONKEY! DO YOU THINK THAT ME AND FIONA WANT TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW?! WE'VE BEEN BUSY ALL DAY!" Shrek starts getting mad now.

"I tried stopping Donkey from causing this disaster", Puss says. "You know how Donkey is. Doesn't pay attention to anyone and he doesn't think before he does anything."

"Shrek, calm down. Let me go and get a broom and dust pan and clean this mess up. Then we can get started on the tree", Fiona says confidently.

"Okay", Shrek says.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

Donkey was sent outside for his punishment while Shrek and Fiona worked on the tree. Puss was also outside watching Donkey so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Doesn't it look beautiful Shrek?" Fiona says, staring at the finished tree. "

"It does. But I think it's missing one thing, Shrek says and I think I know what".

"What?" Fiona asks.

"The Star", Shrek says.

"Oh no! We must've forgotten to buy that at the mall!" Fiona says, ashamed.

"I think we might have one here somewhere." Shrek says, and starts searching.

After about 10 minutes of searching, Shrek and Fiona couldn't find anything.

"I guess we'll just have to do without a star…" Fiona said sadly.

"I guess we should let Donkey back in", Shrek says, and opens the door.

Then, Donkey comes in but with something in his mouth.

"Could that be...the star? " Fiona said. "Where did you find this, Donkey?"

"I just found this on our property" Donkey replies.

"Hmm…maybe it fell from somewhere?" Shrek asks. "Unless someone left this for us then it can't be a coincidence".

"Maybe…" Fiona says.

Shrek takes the golden star from Donkey's mouth and puts it on the tree. The he plugs in the lights and the tree lights up with beautiful colors.

"I think this will turn out to be a wonderful Christmas." Fiona says.

* * *

**Now Shrek and the gang have finished decorating. What could happen next? Please r&r and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for not updating this story! I'll be updating more cuz I need to finish this soon in time for Christmas! Anyway, here's chapter 4! And I thought I'd add a little twist in this part of the story. Keep reading to find out!

A Shrek Christmas Story

Chapter 4: Christmas Time

**

* * *

December 24:**

_Everything was set for tomorrow. Everyone was in Christmas spirit, and kids couldn't wait to open their gifts. _

_Meanwhile, a certain 'someone' was planning something. Something real big. Something that could ruin Christmas._

_"I'm going to get you Shrek, for what you did to me. I'll make you suffer as much as I did. As a matter of fact, I'll make the whole town suffer and the Princess will finally be mine." he said._

_He then laughed evilly, and set his plan to action._

**(I think I'll call the person 'Unknown' for now.)

* * *

**

**Night of December 24:**

_Everyone was asleep, only thinking of tomorrow and the joy it would bring them. Then, the 'unknown person' put his plan to action. He was going to sneak into everyone's houses and steal everyone's presents. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but that was only the first part of his plan. He then needed to get Shrek out of the picture so he could convince Fiona he's a better man than Shrek will ever be._

_Once the first part of his plan was complete, then waited for the perfect to put the other half into action._

**---Flash Forward to December 25---**

The day is finally here! The first person to get up was Donkey, who was very excited and hysterical about Christmas. He would always snoop around to see what he got for Christmas and Shrek and Fiona would have to stop him and tell him to wait till the day. They actually had to keep hiding the presents since Donkey would always find them.

He went into Shrek and Fiona's room and woke them up.

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's Christmas!" Donkey said cheerfully.

"Huh, uh, what?" Shrek said, awaken but had not heard what Donkey said.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Donkey yelled out.

"Donkey, you don't need to yell that loud" Shrek replied. Then he got out of bed and opened the curtains and saw snow on the ground.

"Donkey, can you please leave so me and Fiona can get some clothes on?"he said.

"Okay." Donkey replied, and left the room.

After he left the room, Donkey went snooping around for presents but surprisingly, he couldn't find any. The only thing that was near the tree was a note. He took the note, which he would show to Shrek and Fiona later.

After Shrek and Fiona were dressed, they opened the door to find Donkey standing there, with a piece of paper in his mouth. Shrek then took the paper and read it.

_Dear Shrek and Fiona:_

_ I hope you guys are having a fun time with the holidays and all but enjoy it while it lasts. I have stolen the presents to ruin your lives and the lives of others. If you really want to save Christmas, then Fiona must meet me at the castle in Far Far Away no later than 12pm. Only Fiona alone. _

_-Anonymous _

Shrek kept re-reading the letter and eventually gave it to Fiona.

"Why me? she asked. Why does this person want to meet me? And what for?"

Sooner or later, she would find out.

* * *

**What will happen next? Who is this mystery guy and why does she want to meet Fiona? Stay tuned for for the next chapter!**


	5. Writer's Note

I'm really sorry I couldn't finish this before Christmas. I've been busy doing last minute gift wrapping that should have been done a while ago. This WILL get done on Christmas though; I just need to find time to get it finished before dinner because I most likely won't be at my house till maybe after 11pm.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter 6

A Shrek Christmas Story

Chapter 6: The Meeting with the Mysterious Man

**I'm really sorry for not finishing this sooner. I know this is WAY overdue and I know you guys have been waiting long enough to see what happens next so here it is! **

**I really had to rush this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway! And yes, I know it's a short one...**

**

* * *

**Shrek and Fiona were on the boat to Far Far Away and would soon reach their destination where Fiona would meet this masked man who ruined Christmas. When they reach Far Far Away, Shrek led Fiona to the castle and waited outside to make sure nothing happened.

In the castle-

Fiona walked in slowly, a little scared but determined to find out who this guy, and figure out why he only wanted her to come see him.

"Why hello Fiona." The man said, in a serious voice.

"Who are you and why did you ruin Christmas!" Fiona asked.

"You should know you I am because I was suppose to rescue you in the beginning but that ogre did! That wasn't how it was suppose to be! You know I am alot better then Shrek will ever be for you, Fiona!" he said.

"I thought it was you, Prince Charming! I'm still surprised you're still after me after all those years!"

"Yeah, but you're alone now. Looks like Shrek won't be here to save you this time!"

Fiona didn't want to say Shrek was waiting _outside _the castle so she said nothing.

"Now, if you marry me and forget Shrek then we can have a happy life together. But if you don't then I will have to kill you and make sure you can't ever see Shrek again."

"Never in a million years! You should just stop going after me all the time because even you know you will never have me! Shrek will come and save me like he does all the time because he'll be a better man then you will ever be!" Fiona said.

"Fine, then. Guards, take her away."

Outside the castle –

Shrek was pacing around, waiting for Fiona to come out. Every second he became worried about what could be happening in the castle but he didn't want to make an entrance yet. So, he tried finding a window so he could see what was happening. Fortunately, he did find one at the side of the castle he could look into to. All he could see though was Prince Charming.

"Hm, I wonder what Prince Charming could be up to this time. He actually seems quite happy." Shrek thought. Then his thoughts went back to Fiona. "What if he was the man who told Fiona to meet him here alone? Oh no, this can't be good."

He then thought he just can't go in there without backup he called up a few friends. They were of course, glad to help Shrek with his mission.

Inside the castle –

Fiona just sat in her cell, hoping Shrek would come. But that wouldn't be good if Prince Charming found out he was here. He's probably going to kill him too. But then again, where was Shrek and what was he planning?

* * *

**Real sorry for such a short chapter. But it's been like forever since I last looked at this story and I really didn't know what to put here. I will be updating soon because I really want to finish this and I know people want to know what will happen next.**

**Enjoy and please r&r!  
**


	7. Important Notice

I'm sorry for not being active these past few months. School has been very busy for me since the second semester has started. I really don't know if I'll ever finish this story, since it's long after Christmas and all. I haven't made any final decisions yet though.

I hopefully will be doing more on here as summer arrives, and when school ends.

I know some of you have waited for this to be finished for a while now. I hopefully will finish this in the near future.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Important Message

Let's just say that I really don't know where I've been. I am dealing with family issues, school, colleges, and other things in my life right now. I guess I just don't have the inspiration, or the time to work on stories anymore.

I don't know when I'll be active again but I am hoping to finish this story as the holidays are coming up, and as soon as I recollect myself. I mean, it has been a long time since looking at this story so I may make some revisions to it based on reviews and such.

All in all, I'm thinking about revising this story, and making it better. I know now I have some better writing skills then when I started writing this.

Feel free to say in the reviews if I should revise this. I would like to hear your opinions too.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
